Joanna the Goanna
Joanna is a supporting villain in the 1990 Disney film, The Rescuers Down Under. She is McLeach's pet monitor lizard and minion. She is aggressive and wild, but only McLeach can tame her. But despite his intimidations and self-brags, as it turns out, Joanna is more superior in mind than her master. The Rescuers Down Under In the movie when Cody gets trapped in one of McLeach's traps. McLeach and Joanna show up thinking they've caught an animal, but when McLeach sees that it's Cody he tries to blame it all on Joanna saying that she's buried a big hole in the ground. While McLeach helps Cody out of the hole, Joanna spots a mouse in Cody's backpack and jumps on Cody, causing McLeach to fall in the hole. When an angry McLeach gets out of the hole, he points his gun at Joanna. But when he spots Marahute's feather in Cody's backpack, he congratulates Joanna on what she's done and tries to get Cody to tell him where Marahute is, but Cody rejects and runs off. Joanna chases him, trapping him at the edge of Crocodile Falls. When Cody tries to get out his pocket knife to defeat Joanna with, McLeach grabs him and both he and Joanna kidnap the boy and take him to their abandoned opal mines hideout. At the home, Joanna takes a bath while McLeach ties Cody up and tries to get him to tell him where Marahute's nest is, but Cody refuses and McLeach angrily kicks his bowling pot on the fire, causing some of the ashes of the fire to fall in Joanna's bath and causing her to look up at her master nervously. McLeach puts Cody in a cage along with some other animals to think about telling him where Marahute is and he orders Joanna to listen if there's any disturbance from the animals or Cody. When Cody and the animals try to get the keys to escape, Joanna comes back and takes the keys away and she puts them up on the hook so Cody and the animals can't escape! The next day when McLeach goes to get some eggs for his breakfast, Joanna follows him and she secretly eats all his eggs, causing McLeach to get angry. But just as McLeach is about to hit Joanna with the egg box, he figures out that Marahute's eggs are Cody's weak spot. Then, Joanna hears more noise from the animal prison room and learns that one of the animals, named Frank the lizard, has managed to get the keys and she starts chasing Frank, but Frank manages to throw the keys to Cody and jumps on McLeach's gun, causing the gun to go off and push Joanna into a box nearby. But just as Cody is about to free the other animals, McLeach comes, and both he and Joanna take the boy outside. Outside his compound, McLeach lies to Cody, saying that Marahute has been shot by another poacher and orders Cody to leave. As Cody leaves McLeach piques Cody's devotion on his fallen friend by saying to Joanna that Marahute's eggs will never survive without their mother. And with that, the boy sadly rushes off to Marahute's nest, just as McLeach had planned. He and Joanna secretly follow him in his bushwhacker, but to their unknown, Bernard, Bianca, and Jake the rescuers hop onto the truck and go with the villains to follow Cody. At the nest, McLeach manages to catch both Marahute, who was really alive, Cody, Jake, and Bianca in the cage in the back of his truck and orders Joanna to eat Marahute's eggs so the eagle will stay rare. When Joanna sees the eggs she tries to eat them, but they won't go into her mouth and feel hard, so she throws them off the cliff thinking they've cracked and returns to McLeach but it's revealed that those were actually rocks and Bernard, who wasn't captured by McLeach, managed to hide Marahute's real eggs from Joanna. McLeach drives his truck to Crocodile Falls and ties Cody up to the crane and prepares to feed the boy to the crocs, but the engine goes dead and a razorback jumps out of the truck, thus McLeach orders Joanna to sniff around for suspicion. Joanna finds Bernard and she chases him. Being clever to save Cody, Bernard lures Joanna to McLeach, where he crawls up his vest, with Joanna lunging at McLeach, knocking him off the cliff side, with a little help from Bernard pushing them both into the water. Joanna manages to survive by swimming onto a rock at the riverbank, and she waves goodbye to McLeach as he goes over the waterfall to his death. Trivia *Despite Joanna being a female goanna, she seems more like a male. She has not many female gestures and signs, such as long eyelashes, more goofy looking, her performances and cowardice makes her look more like a male henchman. *Frank Welker not only provided the voice for Joanna, but also the voice for Marahute, another female animal character that doesn't have human speech. *Despite being a female goanna lizard, Joanna looks similar in some scenes like Kaa the python from The Jungle Book. Both are reptiles, have big yellow eyes (though Joanna has orange irises), are large in size, have forked tongues, use their tails as hands, are both predators, and both comical as they are deadly to the protagonists. Kaa is deadly to Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, While Joanna is deadly to Cody, Frank, and Bernard. But are buffoonish to their masters. Kaa's master is Shere Khan, While Joanna's master is McLeach. They also try to eat the protagonists Kaa eats Mowgli, While Joanna eats Bernard. But both fail hopelessly and both survive. They are even part of the same order of reptiles, Squamata. So while their behaviors and actions are somewhat the same, they are very similar in appearance because of their natural relation. *As the monitor lizard ancestry goes along with the mosasaurs of the Late Cretaceous, Joanna's ancestor might be the Mosasaur that attacked the Pteranodon in Fantasia: Rite of Spring. *Joanna is similar to Sabor and The Baboons from Tarzan, Thumper from A Bug's Life, Felicia from The Great Mouse Detective and the Outlanders from The Lion King. *Joanna is voiced by Frank Welker like the Non-Disney villain, Prince Pyjamarama from The Further Adventures of Superted-Ruse of the Rajah. Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Minions Category:Idiots Category:Not completely evil Category:Females Category:Comical Villains Category:Women Category:Sequel Villains Category:Living characters Category:Predators Category:Woman Category:Rescuers villains Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Annoying Villains that didn't Have Human Language Category:Silent Villains Category:blabbermouths Category:Goannas Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Funny villains Category:Would-be killers Category:Reformed characters Category:Lizards Category:Insane characters‎